Artificial lift devices (for example, pumps) are often required to increase or sustain producing oil wells and liquid rich gas wells in order to lower a bottomhole flowing pressure to a desired draw down level and pump up the fluids to the surface to maximize an ultimate hydrocarbon recovery. In some cases, a presence of free gas may affect a pump operation and lower a pump efficiency. This may lead to more frequent work over for pump replacements, which increases an operating cost and affects a reservoir productivity due to, for example, killing fluid sensitivity.